


“It sounded better in my head.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Striketober 2020 [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: A play on the way canon Strike tells Robin that she's the best he's got...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955392
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	“It sounded better in my head.”

Barclay watches Strike watching Robin as she leaves the office. She’s wearing a fitted navy dress with elegant high heels, the combination making the sway of her hips even more delectable than usual. Not that Barclay _**knows**_ that Strike is allowed to think that these days.

“She’s the best I’ve ever had,” murmurs Strike.

“Too much information…” remarks Barclay laconically. He’s had his suspicions about their relationship for a while now, “And you might want to think about how you tell her that.”

“Shit…it sounded better in my head.”

“Aye, I’m not sure that’s what you’re thinking with,” Barclay laughs.


End file.
